


I Am What You Made Me

by jujukittychick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Betrayed Harry Potter, Gen, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Oneshot, bad light side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujukittychick/pseuds/jujukittychick
Summary: Harry has been betrayed after the defeat of Voldemort, but what nobody took into account is that they made him what he now is.





	I Am What You Made Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot, it will most likely stay that way. Besides, I have more than enough WIPs at the moment as it is.

Harry sat, ankles and wrists bound to the prisoner's chair at the focal point of the Wizengamot, fingers twitching almost absently while staring out at his accusers. He thought he should probably feel more betrayed, but after seven years of nothing but bullshit excuses and accusations and denials and false sympathies, he really really wasn't. Dumbledore, a majority of the Order members, and his so called best friends sat in front of him, disapproving and disappointed looks on their faces. Funnily enough, he felt more surprised by the group sitting behind the joke of a lawyer he had been assigned for his defense - Luna and Neville, the most gentle hearted people he knew, the twins and the two eldest Weasley siblings scowling at the remainder of their family bracketing Dumbledore, Snape in all his Nagini-scarred glory, and a large contingent of his Slytherin year-mates.

Oh, his lawyer had put up a flimsy defense for him, considering the man had never actually spoken to him in the two days since he'd been taken prisoner, just a day after he'd woken from the bout of magical exhaustion that had overtaken him after the final battle with Voldemort. It took them less than a week to decide he was no longer of use; even his family took longer than that. He'd mentioned Harry's survival as a baby, winning the tri-wizard tournament despite his age, and the final battle itself. No other witnesses were called for his defense. Dumbledore spoke of Voldemort marking him as a baby, his "unnatural" ability to speak to snakes, his cavorting with dark creatures and criminals (nevermind that Remus and Sirius had been part of his precious Order and he'd had no problem using them just as he used Harry), the suspicious happenings at the end of the tri-wizard tournament that they had only Harry's word to go by, defying Ministry personnel (despite the fact that _everyone_ was defying Umbridge) and subsequent destruction of Ministry property (just forget about the invasion of Death Eaters and Voldemort himself). The final nail in the coffin was his fight with Voldemort, how could a mere teenager not even with a full education, possibly have defeated a Dark Lord that even Dumbledore himself couldn't beat unless there was something just as Dark, if not even more so, inside of him. Of course all mentions of the Horcruxes was left out, the "lessons" that Dumbledore had given Harry over the years to ensure he would be able to defeat Tom, the part about Harry having to _die_.

Hermione and Ginny were suitably teary, Ron stoic and disappointed, as they spoke of the dangers Harry regularly exposed them to, how reckless he was with not only his life but theirs as well. His teachers at least were carefully neutral as they mentioned how Harry was regularly excused from actions that other students would have been more severely punished for while also praising how advanced his practical skills were even if he didn't test well on paper. Molly spoke of how her family had gladly welcome Harry into their home only for him to drag her children into one dangerous situation after another, how they'd had to flee their home due to just associating with him.

Through the whole spectacle, Harry merely watched passively, only his constantly moving fingers giving away that he hadn't in fact been stunned. He would give it to them, they put on a remarkable show, dragging out hours and hours as they each testified to how suspicious his actions were in retrospect, how he regularly flaunted rules and laws, how he cared so very little for the welfare of those around him. He watched as the majority of the Wizengamot ate it up, casting dirty looks in his direction at every teary disappointed word spoken. He watched, too, as those few members of the Wizengamot started casting suspicious looks at Dumbledore's group, noticed who exactly didn't speak against him, and began talking amongst themselves. He wondered absently if Sirius, too, had been given even this sham of a trial before being cast away, no longer useful.

Finally, _finally_, the lawyers finished their closing speeches and Harry looked over to his handful of supporters and spotted the knowing smile Luna gave him and had to fight his urge to return it. Looking over the small fraction of the room he tilted his head curiously, she merely nodded. Well, alright then.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Mr. Potter?" Kingsley's voice was resigned as he spoke from the Minister's chair, clearly displeased with the whole situation.

Harry thought it funny that only now was he able to speak for himself, not even his lawyer had asked him to testify, and allowed his dark humor to show as he smiled out at the crowd, causing quite a few to shift uneasily. "Yes, Minister, I think I do." He flicked his fingers outward, the cuffs securing him popping open and causing frightened screams to echo through the large chamber. Fingers still weaving through the threads of magic filling the air around him, he tugged slightly as quite a few people jumped to their feet, wands held out, sending their wands flying towards him to land in a pile at his feet. "Oh, no, you all had your say, now it's my turn to speak and your turn to sit and be quiet." He laughed darkly as everyone was forced to their seats and magically silenced as he closed his fist, a small part of him reveling in the genuine fear in their eyes and the awe in those of his supporters. "You see, you lot made me a hero, and you made me a victim. You made me a murderer and a scapegoat and a target and a tool and, finally, a villain. You told me that magic existed and that I had it and that almost anything was possible with it. Then you told me not to use it, not to protect myself from those that would hurt me, not to protect the people I care about from those that would hurt _them_. You told me I had a destiny, that I _had to_ protect all of you from the evil Dark Lord. Me, a child, with no knowledge of the magical world until I was eleven had to protect perfectly capable adults. But I was so grateful to just be a part of this new world, to be away from my family that had abused me for the past ten years as _NO ONE_," he took a deep, calming breath as his yelled words echoed through the room, "as no one ever bothered to check up on their precious _hero_. So I went along with everything, every contrived scenario and test from my very first year." At Dumbledore's surprised look, he bared his teeth in a smile. "Oh yes, did you think I didn't realize at the end of first year, after having Quirrel burn to ashes just from the very touch of my hands that those so called 'safe guards' were easy enough for three first years to get through? A skilled adult could have blasted through that entire gauntlet in a matter of minutes." Looking around at the magically bound adults looking like so many frightened sheep, he shrugged, "Then again, considering you were relying on a child to protect you, maybe you just assumed that average skill level of wizarding adults was that of a firsty?" He smirked as heard quite a few smothered laughs from the side of his supporters.

Harry's fingers tripped lightly over and through the strings of magic that spun around him, caressing and stroking, plucking and smoothing. "You know, I can almost appreciate this farce of a trial, it was more than I'm sure you did for Sirius at least. But the fact that none of you actually even tried to defend me, or give anybody else the chance to defend me," he gestured towards the small group sitting behind his lawyer, Luna smiling broadly and causing him to send a string of magic to swirl around her, spinning her hair up in a cloud around her head and drawing a happy giggle from her, softening his features and drawing a real smile from him before letting it drop away as he glared as his accusers, "well, you'll have to excuse me for suspecting your actual intentions. I could spend days telling all of you the actual truth, but let's face it, none of you actually care, you never have. You've all been more than happy to call me crazy and psychotic over the years nevermind how much evidence you were faced with. You allowed me to be put through another farce of a full trial for simply defending myself and my Muggle lump of a cousin and none of you objected. Poor Kingsley up there is stuck with whatever you decide otherwise he'll be the next one ousted for no longer being of use. So, I'll make this easy on everyone," his voice dropped, softened, spoke sweetly as he looked around the room, "you won't have to make a decision, you won't have to pick sides. I'll do what you always want me to do and save you all."

Harry leaned against the side of the chair, arms crossed over his chest, as he watched fear grow in Dumbledore and his supporters, watched people shifting with nerves as his words so sweetly spoken caressed them with gentle waves of magic they couldn't see. "You see, one thing you forgot when you told me magic was capable of almost anything, that I could use that magic, is that Magic is sentient to an extent. And Magic...well, it's very impartial. It doesn't recognize good or bad or Light or Dark, it just is. So!" He clapped his hands together, causing almost everyone to jump at the sudden loud noise. "I ask Magic to judge me and all those gathered here. To judge if I am guilty of abuse of my gift in the protection of myself, others, and the betterment of our world as has been stated, or if I am innocent." He watched as Dumbledore and the others started to relax before continuing, "And I ask Magic to judge all those others present for their actions against me or against the betterment of our world," noticing several of his own own supporters growing alarmed, he sent those soothing waves to brush against them, "and to take into account those with actual remorse for their actions or with a genuine desire to change for the better."

He watched as gold and silver swirls of magic flooded through the room, surrounding each person by turn, releasing any magical hold they had on them, and simply listened as people began shouting in fear and confusion, sobbing and wailing as Magic made its judgement of their worthiness. He closed his eyes as the warm strands of magic swirled tight around him, through him, leaving him feeling truly at peace for the first time in longer than he could remember. Opening his eyes he grinned and held out his hand, "_Accio_ Elder Wand." As the gnarled surface smacked into his palm, he didn't even bother waving it as he met Dumbledore's terrified gaze. "Oh, I _will_ be reclaiming everything that belongs to me, thank you. _Lumos!"_ He actually winced at the bright light that flared from the tip.

"Well, I think that decides things quite well. For those of you still retaining your magic, feel free to summon your wand back. Don't worry, I'll wait." He gave a shark's smile as only a handful of wands actually managed to fly free from the pile, the ugly crying going on throughout the room soothing something inside him. "And for all of you now-squibs, before you get any funny ideas, I invoke the life debt owed by each of you. Let Magic be witness that if anybody owing me a life debt tries to harm me or anyone supporting me themselves or via proxy, your own life will be forfeit, so mote it be."

A resounding echo of "so mote it be" coming from his small group of smiling supporters had him grinning broadly at all of them. "Thank you for standing by me, if not for me, just to stand for what is right."

"Harry! How could you?!"

"What are we supposed to do now?"

"How will we live?" 

"You've got to fix this!"

Harry listened to Dumbledore and the others do as they always had, begging him to fix things, blaming him for the consequences of their own actions. "How could I? You actually have the nerve to ask? Did you expect me to sit back and let you sentence me to death in Azkaban like you did Sirius? A weapon no longer of any use you planned to discard? When have I ever done anything except fight for my survival? From first year until now, when have I ever had the chance to sit back and let someone else save _me_? You want to know how I could stand here and protect myself from attack? It's all because of you, Albus Dumbledore. I am what you made me - a weapon to attack, a shield to protect the innocent, and a wizard to harness the magic inside me. You brought this on yourself."

Harry turned his back on all of them, ignored his hysterically crying lawyer as he waved a non-reactive wand, and faced the handful of people who had come to support him. He hugged Luna and Neville as they rushed over to him, nodded to Draco and Snape in thanks for their quiet support, accepted the quietly voiced thanks from his fellow students and some of their parents.

"Mr. Potter, Harry, I do hope you realize the amount of work you just created for the rest of us?" Kingsley's voice only quavered slightly as the sheer enormity of the situation hit him. More than half of the Wizengamot members were now unable to serve, the man who had been the Headmaster and leader of the Light had been deemed unworthy of his magic as well as most of those that backed him. It was a nightmare and he still had to tell the public.

Harry gave him a sheepish look, ruffling his hair. "Sorry, Kingsley. But, uh, I think maybe it was time for a change for our world, and besides," he looked around the room at the completely odd assortment of people still retaining their magic and smiled, "I think you'll have some help. But don't ask me unless it's an actual emergency, I think it's time the Boy-Who-Lived actually got to live for himself."


End file.
